A Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector 10, for example, as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN200920267166.4, includes a plastic insulator 12, multiple first terminals 20, multiple second terminals 30, and a fixing plate 40. A side of the plastic insulator 12 is provided with multiple through-holes 122. The first terminals 20 are insert-molded in the plastic insulator 12. The second terminals 30 are respectively assembled in the through-holes 122 of the plastic insulator 12. The fixing plate 40 is assembled at a rear end of the plastic insulator 12, and fixed to welding portions of the first terminals 20 and the second terminals 30. During assembly, at first, the second terminals 30 are inserted into the through-holes 122 of the plastic insulator 12 embedded with the first terminals 20, and then the fixing plate 40 and the plastic insulator 12 are fixed together. Multiple positioning holes are provided on the fixing plate 40 corresponding to the welding portions of the first terminals 20 and the second terminals 30. When the fixing plate 40 is retained on the plastic insulator 12, the welding portions of the first terminals 20 and the second terminals 30 correspondingly pass through the positioning holes.
However, before the fixing plate 40 of the USB electrical connector is assembled to the rear end of the plastic insulator 12, longitudinal dislocation easily occurs in the welding portions of the first conducting terminals 20 and the second conducting terminals 30, so that when the fixing plate 40 is assembled to the plastic insulator 12, it is very difficult for the welding portions of the first conducting terminals 20 and the second conducting terminals 30 to correspondingly pass through the positioning holes of the fixing plate 40. The assembly is inconvenient, and it is easy to deflect the welding portions of the terminals, thereby generating defective products.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.